1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for safely and automatically parking a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device for increasing safety in traffic is known from published German patent document DE 10 2007 046 037 B3.A driver health computing module is provided which computes from signals of health data sensors a particular priority intervention situation, for example. An intervention module is provided which implements the particular intervention situation into corresponding responses and measures. A vehicle interference module is provided which reports vehicle data to the intervention module and outputs commands to individual vehicle subsystems upon request by the intervention module in order to, for example, automatically initiate measures for minimizing the risks or necessary rescue measures if the health state of a driver suddenly worsens. If an acute health endangerment is recognized, the vehicle is automatically decelerated slowly and driven to the right-hand road shoulder.